Guidelines For Living with Cybertronians
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: Yes I joined the fad. Inspired by many others who did the Guideline rule series. The war is over but true randomness is only beginning. Two newcomers offer to help Prowl make a rulebook. Nothing good can come from this.
1. Rules 1 to 20

A/N: So I jumped into the bandwagon. In all honestly, I have seen so many people claim ownership to this idea to the point where it just turned into a fad. Well it's time to join that fad. Okay I am showing two OC's here, Zack Collins and Vanessa Corpus. Yeah I know there won't be much characterization but hey, here goes nothing.

Few things here: Rule 6 is dedicated to Kibble Beast and his/her story _It Isn't Every Orn You Have A Human Around. _ Rule 7 is a plot bunny of mine based off the band 'The Protomen' and their album _Act II: The Father of Death and_ It's also loosely based off of the Comic '_Shattered Glass_'_. _ Rule 10 is based off of one of Wannabee Starscream's storys _MSN Madness._ It's a good story, but its M rated. Rules 16, 17, and 20 are based off of Tatyana Witwicky's story _Guidance for Living with Giant Robots._

Guidelines for living with Cybertronians

By Zack Collins

Proofread by Vanessa Corpus

Rule 1: Watch where the Transformers are walking.

(Golden rule of NEST, follow that or be squished.)

(Vanessa: Though no one has been squished.)

(Yet.)

Rule 2: Knock before entering ANY room.

(Vanessa was getting dressed in her guardian's room when Starscream walked in. Barricade was pissed off at him when he found out.)

(I was playing No More Heroes II when Optimus walked in to ask a question.)

(His facial expression to my response was priceless.)

("I can't hear you, I'm murdering people.")

Rule 3: Any quotes from LP's are forbidden unless used in the right situations.  
This is included, but not limited to:

"I can't hear you, I'm murdering people." (After I said that, this rule happened.)  
"Hey…This life is rated M, I demand Tits damnit. (Leo said that to Vanessa and Mikaela.) (He got slapped HARD.)  
"For the LOVE of Batman, Jump!" (Proton Jon can only make this funny. Not you Miles.)  
"Rape is the Japanese way of saying hello." (Vanessa: I love Proton Jon and his roommate.) (I don't even want to know where he saw that.)  
"Ten, yes ten. If I could, I would give you more. Megatron, can I give you more?" [Insert Over 9000 reference] (I didn't find this funny at first than I remembered where it came from. Sam rocks for the reference.)  
"And a hole in my head and words stop coming." (The new arrivals freaked out when Lennox said that. I got a kick out of it.)

(I should blame myself but LP's are commonplace at NEST since the war is over.)

Rule 4: No More Heroes I and II are banned on base.

(Apparently none of the 'bots like slagging humans in a very, very bloody way.)

(The 'cons love it. I found Megatron doing a marathon of the second game from start to finish.)

Rule 5: Cybertronian society is very much like ours. Don't be surprised when you find out.

(Though I was very surprised that Megatron, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ironhide were once a band called 'The Megas')

(Megatron was not happy when he found out that a human band has that same name.)

(Optimus and Magnus love their music.)

(Ironhide denies ever being a part of that band.)

(Vanessa: I found out that 'screamer, T.C., and 'Warp along with Ramjet and Dirge were a screamo band once.)

(Vanessa: You can guess who did vocals.)

Rule 6: Please do not use your holoform to go into Kroger to distract Vanessa.

(Vanessa: It was nice to see Arcee and Mikaela checking out of my line one day.)

(Vanessa: But then Sam came in with a very sexy business suit Megatron, sexy collage sports star Starscream, and a sexy nerd in a lab coat and glasses Soundwave along with a very cute Rumble.)

(Vanessa: Eye candy never looked so damn good not including the child.)

(Vanessa: I looked at Starscream just in time to see Sam deck him for taking away his Fruit Loops while yelling "STOP RUINING MY LIFE!")

(Vanessa: Poor Starscream. I want to hold his holo.)

Rule 7: The Transformer musical: 'Shattered Glass' is to be performed on base ONLY.

(I do love the role reversal Optimus and Megatron did for that play.)

(Then I noticed the musical at a local theater one day.)

(I saw it and well, I'm surprised at the remake.)

(Optimus is now named Albert.)

(Megatron is Thomas.)

(Elita is now Emily.)

(And there are so many more translations.)

(Megatron wants to sue and Prime says no.)

(Only thing Megatron can do that is non-violent.)

Rule 8: When it comes to Brawl tournaments, NO ITEMS!

(Megatron gets rather huffy with items on.)

(To this day, Megatron and Starscream hold the top with Prime and Ratchet on second.)

(Vanessa and I are third!)

Rule 9: Throw your gum away.

(Disobey this rule and start scraping gum off of each mech and femme's foot.)

(Ratchet won't do it.)

Rule 10: When Megatron sulks, don't bother him.

(Sunny must have a death wish.)

("Emo overlord strikes again.")

Rule 11: Do not lie to Soundwave. He will Braindive you.

(Seriously, it's not fun.)

(Vanessa: He can braindive me all he wants with his holoform. *drools*)

Rule 12: Blaster is NOT a DJ.

(So stop asking him to be one Miles.)

Rule 13: Please don't bother Ironhide and Chromia during their 'down time'.

(Wheeljack interrupted them because he needed Ironhide.)

(Ironhide may have a death glare, but Chromia will shoot to kill if she doesn't get her 'down time.')

Rule 14: In addition to No More Heroes, Manhunt is banned.

Rule 15: No quoting Shattered Glass.

(Me and Sam had an argument and the words "You are a fool" slipped out.

("You underestimate the character of man." Sam)

("They are weaker than you think." Me)

("You think that they will surrender if you bind their working hands. But they are strong." Sam)

("Just wait and see." Me)

(Best Musical ever and Sam rocks.)

Rule 16: "nananananananana Trojan Man."

(I laughed when Vanessa did that.)

(First Aid…not so much.)

Rule 17: One word: PedoBear

(Skywarp is convinced that Soundwave is the mech equivalent of PedoBear.)

(Children are now screwed.)

Rule 18: Don't piss of Shockwave.

(He WILL get you and make it look like a bloody accident.)

(CHEVY TWINS)

Rule 19: Toddler shows are banned unless Annabelle is present.

(We know its torture to the receptors.)

(Not sure how Ironhide puts up with it.)

Rule 20: Starscream is NOT a flying Dorito.

(VANESSA.)

(Vanessa: Hey now we know who the lead singer of his band is.)

[][][][][][][][][][]

First 20 Done.

Should I continue this?


	2. Rules 21 to 40

A/N: Well enough people commented and wanted me to make more. So now this is my series. BTW Sunny With a Chance of Memories is on hold till I do more characterization, lots of new people in there so it needs to be done.

MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Rule 35.

Guidelines for living with Cybertronians

By Zack Collins

Proofread by Vanessa Corpus

Rule 21: Sideswipe no singing any Brentalfloss songs.

(He sang the Tetris With Lyrics song)

("Mom just loves to flip and stack." Sarah agrees with this.)

("It will fill you with glee especially if you have a 'vage and boobs." 1 Femme after him)

("Your mom loves it, mine dose too." Judy agrees.)

(Call me sexist, bitch it's still true." 2 Femme's after him.)

(Elita and Arcee tackled him and Elita made me cringe.)

("Tetris hurts when I wanna neuter you.")

Rule 22: Jazz you are not an exception of the above rule.

(He sang the song 'Corey' to Flareup and replaces Corey with her name.)

(It was really cute 'till he said that he could plug into her Xbox and she could mess around with his Wii)

(He's still in Medbay.)

Rule 23: Seaspray…Seriously, you really did the same thing that Jazz and Sideswipe did?

(He sang the Bubble Man with Lyrics to the Decepticons in the rec. room.)

(He walks in saying "You're gonna die, I'll show you why. My tools are clean, by that I mean." Few of the 'Con's ran because they thought he had Ratchet's tools.)

(Than he pointed a finger at Megatron. "'O Megatron you've messed with the wrong-O 'Bot this time.")

(He was gonna get jumped until the green bubbles came out. "Once more, I had chipotle for lunch so Bubbles galore!" All the 'Con's cleared out except for Megatron.)

(Seaspray is in Medbay with Jazz)

Rule 24: No quoting Brentalfloss.

"I don't care if you're a cute Seeker; I'll kick your aft." (Vanessa: Megatron, the war is over. Stop putting down your S.I.C.)  
"Scream a battle cry loud enough so the bitch can hear it." (This was UNEXPECTED when Prime said that to Megatron in the Training Simulator.)  
"I am Megatron. Here's my Mega-plan, YOU DIE!" (Jazz hates you now.)  
"If you violate one of my bagels, don't put it back in the ****ing bag!" (Sam wasn't quoting Brentalfloss when he said that to Leo.) (Vanessa: Eww…)  
"Wait, wait. I'm wrong. You have….Crabs." (I think Sam started to cry when Ratchet said that to Mikaela. Ratchet and Mikaela were in on that joke mind you.)  
"It's dangerous to go alone…TAKE THIS!" *Present Condom* (Leo said that to Sam and Mikaela during their 'cuddle time.' Sam would have punched him but Mikaela beat him to it. People in Medbay: 3)  
"And even though Bluestreak has a nice rack." (Jazz made Blue cry. We know that he has a 'set' but that's how his alt mode is.)

(I would wonder why this is not banned but then again….)

(MEGATRON)

Rule 25: If you rehearse a mock battle, make sure the safety is on EVERY weapon.

(Optimus and Sideswipe were practicing a scene they would do on Music Night.)

(One of Sideswipe's blades made a gash in Optimus' armor. He didn't notice and Prowl fritzed when he saw Sideswipe's fake energon-stained servos; Prime's gash, and heard what Prime said.)

("And how quick you had him dispatch his brothers; you call this Murder a Savior.")

(People in Medbay: 5)

Rule 26: Same thing with creating fake battles.

(Sideswipe and Sunstreaker created a battle scene. Sideswipe Vs. the world.)

(Everything went well till the sword duel with the brothers. Sunstreaker grabbed his brother by the throat and threw him at a wall.)

(It wasn't a fake wall and Sideswipe crashed through.)

(Right into Medbay.)

(People in Medbay: 7 because Ratchet got a hold of Sunny)

Rule 27: If you're playing Gears of War, make sure Red Alert is nowhere near.

(The base went on lockdown and now it has reinforced flooring, seismic alarms, and hidden gun turrets.)

(I tried to tell him that it was a game but nooooo.)

Rule 28: Same goes with Resident Evil.

(Now we have flamethrower turrets.)

Rule 29: Make sure that the human/transformer is not scared when playing a horror game.

(Sam freaks when he plays Resident Evil 1 Remake.)

(Sunstreaker screams like a femme when he plays Fatal Frame.)

(Megatron had trouble recharging after playing Silent Hill 3.)

(Wait….what?)

Rule 30: Ninja Assassin is now banned.

(Frenzy loved the movie and he and Rumble reenacted half of the action scenes.)

(Vanessa: Barricade now has a Katana and a knife connected to a chain in his quarters.)

(Vanessa: Bumblebee refuses to walk in the dark because Barricade got those two weapons plus his shurikens.)

Rule 31: Advance War games should only last ONE day.

(So Prowl and Soundwave, your battle with each other has been going on for 3 months.)

(Vanessa and I want our copies of Days of Ruin back.)

Rule 32: Don't compare Transformers to Final Fantasy.

(Starscream can be an angry/Emo Cloud.)

(Shockwave is Vincent.)

(Ratchet is Cid.)

(Prime is Cecil)

(Ironhide is Tellah)

(And Megatron is Golbez.)

('Nuff said.)

Rule 33: When at Vanessa's job, don't have a race with the baskets.

(Ironhide: Sam, Leo, Miles along with Bumblebee's holoform decided to have a Basket race.)

(Ironhide: Miles and Leo were winning till Leo lost control and Miles hit the back of my truck alt-mode.)

(Ironhide: I set up my Holoform, got out, and went back in after I saw the amount of blood on the back of myself.)

(Ironhide: Miles is in Medbay, I am still in the washracks.)

Rule 34: There is porn of them.

(Miles: NO EXCEPTIONS!)

(After Leo stumbled upon it, it spread faster than a virus.)

(Leo's innocent E-Mail prank turned into a mass fritzing.)

(Megatron and Optimus can still be scarred.)

(People in Medbay: There's a line now for people waiting to have their processors purged.)

Rule 35: No stupid stunts.

(Chances are you will end up in medbay and Ratchet will hurt you.)

(SAM, MILES, EPPS, AND BUMBLEBEE.)

Rule 36: If you're going to write a fan fiction, make sure its PG-13

(Vanessa, the NSFW you wrote on Optimus and Megatron is just plain WRONG.)

(Vanessa: So. Those two are a hot pairing. Have you seen Prime's holoform?)

(I'm not gay.)

Rule 37: No interrupting 'Praise Be To Decepticon.'

(Decepticons get huffy, very huffy.)

(Hook will use you as a test subject and Ratchet will need to take time out of his schedule to save you.)

Rule 38: No posting Holoforms on the internet.

(VANESSA, MIKAELA, MAGGIE.)

(Sam: MIKAELA! I am shocked.)

(Mikaela: Don't blame me, Sunstreakers Holoform looks hot.)

(Maggie: How did you find out about that anyways?)

(Starscream was muttering about how he was groped at the mall to the point where girls wanted to tear his clothing off.)

(Vanessa: Oh I remember that, I got to see him half-naked. :DDDDD)

Rule 39: Mudflap and Skids are not to go near any important rooms unless a supervisor is present.

(Those two get into way too much trouble.)

(Starscream had to repair his lab from scratch because of an explosion from those two.)

Rule 40: Don't touch Barricade's weapons.

(Vanessa: My guardian was not happy when he found out that someone took his knife and chain.)

(Vanessa: ThunderCracker got a shuriken to the aft because he stole his weapon.)

[][][][][][][][][]

Yay 20 more!

Suggestions are nice to see.


	3. Interlude: Braindead

A/N: Just a short interlude because I can't think straight. For those five people who are wondering: Silent Hill: Border of Sanity is being re-made and it is now called 'Operation: Silence' because my Beta is a G1 freak. (Thank you for the correction on that RoboWarrior)

Fun weird themes are in this one. Credit goes to Wannabe Starscream.

WARNING: Explicit themes and dirty humor in this interlude. Read at your own risk.

Interlude: Brain-dead

_Just another day at NEST._ Thought Zack as he sat on the human sized couch in the Rec Room, completely brain-dead after writing the first forty rules of his (Or Prowl's really) Guidebook. Sure, they were all from experience but today…it was just really boring (though being with giant alien robots is anything but boring) to be on base today. After sitting for god knows how long, Zack jumped off the couch and walked over to his laptop.

MSN might prove useful to get rid of his boredom.

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Officer_Son] Zack

[LadiesMan217] Sam

[Alien_Freak] Leo

[Ghost_Seeker] Starscream's Ghost

[][][][][][][][][][]

**Officer_Son has signed on. **

[Officer_Son]: Hello, Anyone on?

[LadiesMan217]: Hello.

[Officer_Son]: Hey Sam

[LadiesMan217]: Okay….

[LadiesMan217]: Who are you and how do you know my name?

[Officer_Son]: Sam, It's me, Zack. You visit the base every other weekend with 'bee. How do I NOT know you.

[LadiesMan217]: Now your weirding me out.

**Ghost_Seeker has signed on.**

[Ghost_Seeker]: That's my job.

[Officer_Son]: Huh? And you are?

[Ghost_Seeker]: Someone who doesn't exist in your universe.

[LadiesMan217]: He doesn't exist in mine but he haunts me.

[LadiesMan217]: Now, how do you know 'Bee and seriously, who are you?

[Officer_Son]: Sam, we are friends. My guardian is Prowl, my friend Vanessa is good friends with your girlfriend. Seriously Sam, if this is one stupid joke, I will get you.

[LadiesMan217]: It's not.

[Ghost_Seeker]: It is.

[LadiesMan217]: ?

[Officer_Son]: Elaborate

[Ghost_Seeker]: Well I hacked into your computer and calibrated it to connect to other universes, including parallel ones.

[Ghost_Seeker]: Glad to see it works.

[Officer_Son]: Wait…you're your telling me that I can chat with people in other dimensions?

[Officer_Son]: If so, than sweet.

[LadiesMan217]: That explains a bit.

[LadiesMan217]: Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go get someone from another chatroom.

**LadiesMan217 has signed off.**

[Ghost_Seeker]: I can already tell this is going to be good.

[Officer_Son]: What's going to happen?

[Ghost_Seeker]: He is getting his fleshing roommate in here so he can verbally abuse him.

[Ghost_Seeker]: How did you get your name anyways?

[Officer_Son]: Ah.

[Officer_Son]: I got this name because I am the son of a high ranking engineering officer who works alongside Ratchet.

[Officer_Son]: His name is William 'Sparkplug' Collins.

[Ghost_Seeker]: Sparkplug…

[Ghost_Seeker]: Brown hair, clean cut, white skin, moderately between built and overweight, fought in one of your human wars?

[Officer_Son]: When he was 21, he fought in the Gulf War.

[Officer_Son]: How do you know him?

[Ghost_Seeker]: I know a variant of him named William Irving Witwicky who fought in a war called 'Korean War.'

[Officer_Son]: Another thing…judging by your name…you are a seeker and your dead…Dirge?

[Ghost_Seeker]: I am NOT a conehead! I am Starscream! The almighty ruler of the Decepticons!

[Officer_Son]: Hate to break it to you, but the war is over in my universe, Megatron and Optimus are co-leaders of the Cybertronians.

[Ghost_Seeker]: $!%^$^&!#%^&

**LadiesMan217 has signed on.**

**Alien_Freak has signed on.**

[LadiesMan217]: Seriously Leo…Seriously?

[Alien_Freak]: It's not my fault you don't knock.

[LadiesMan217]: That's not the point. It's the fact that I have put up with you for far too long and if I EVER walk in on you one more time, I am kicking you out the door.

[Officer_Son]: O_O

[Ghost_Seeker]: XD

[LadiesMan217]: I mean, I am sorry for walking in on you the first time and all, I even understand that you like to watch girl's jerk off a horse.

[Alien_Freak]: At least you understand my obsession.

[LadiesMan217]: But seriously man, 3 GIGS OF PORN!

[Officer_Son]: Wow…

[Ghost_Seeker]: Meatbag is worse than a seeker.

[Officer_Son]: Meaning?

[Ghost_Seeker]: We like to interface…A Lot.

[Officer_Son]: Oh…IMAGES!

[Officer_Son]: I am sixteen and I am now scarred!

[Ghost_Seeker]: Glad to be of service. :D

[Alien_Freak]: I said I was sorry.

[LadiesMan217]: 'Sorry' meant something back when you still felt guilty.

[LadiesMan217]: 'Sorry' meant something when I first walked in on you.

[LadiesMan217]: 'Sorry' means NOTHING when you asked for me to stay because you were about to blow it.

[Ghost_Seeker]: DX

[Officer_Son]: IMAGES!

[Alien_Freak]: When are you going to drop that? I was drunk.

[LadiesMan217]: You even violated one of my fucking bagels AND put it back in the bag.

[Ghost_Seeker]: *Purge*

[Officer_Son] *Follows suit*

[LadiesMan217]: You are THIS CLOSE to me kicking you out.

[Ghost_Seeker]: I wonder if he found that photo yet.

[LadiesMan217]: What Photo?

[Alien_Freak] T_T

[Ghost_Seeker]: The topless picture of your mom.

[Officer_Son]: Oh my god…

[LadiesMan217]: WHAT!

[LadiesMan217]: Leo you sunava bitch!

**LadiesMan217 has signed off.**

[Alien_Freak]: Did you really now?

[Ghost_Seeker]: Start praying to Primus.

[Ghost_Seeker]: Because God is throwing Karma at you.

[Alien_Freak]: Go to hell.

**Alien_Freak has signed off.**

[Ghost_Seeker]: Been there, done that.

[Officer_Son]: Was all that true?

[Ghost_Seeker]: Every word of it.

[Officer_Son]: Well I gotta go and see Ratchet now.

[Ghost_Seeker]: See you soon.

**Ghost_Seeker has signed off.**

[Officer_Son]: WTF?

**Officer_Son has signed off.**

[][][][][][][][][][]

Well that was weird.

Not that Zack was MSN'd mind raped, it's time to go see Ratchet and dad. Still, something bugged him about the ghost.

He hoped he would not see him later on.

[][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Yup, Starstream's ghost is gonna be proofreading for a few if Wannabe Starscream doesn't mind. It's his/her brainchild. Not mine.


	4. Rules 41 to 60

A/N: Wow, I missed a week of updates. Sorry, sorry, sorry but this is a story update along with a VERY important update.

For those wondering about Sunny With a Chance of Memories and Knowing Your Team, well I hit a snag with both of them, Kind of stumped with Knowing your team and without that, S.W.C.M. cannot be updated.

About me missing my update, well I have been pulling full day shifts at work all last week and it only looks like I will keep doing that. My time is going to be strained to the core but that doesn't mean I don't get ideas from work. Not to mention I was doing some Transformers Homework. I might add the Armada human cast since they hold a dear place in my heart along with Animated. (Sari possibly won't be a techno-organic but who knows)

MISCrasyaboutfanfics had a hand in quite a few of these rules. Tatyana Witwicky owns Rule 47 BTW. Wannabe Starscream owns the ghost.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Zack sat down in the mess hall, dropping his backpack behind him. He folded his arms on the table and put his head down into his arms. Summer school had been absolute hell for him and, if he had a lack of a conscious, he would skip. But he knew that he would feel guilty for skipping out on his summer classes, even though he hated English with a passion.

He brought his head back up and grabbed his backpack. He opened it up and begun to start continuing his rules. Though something did bug him at the back of his mind, where was that ghost?

[][][][][][][][][][]

Rule 41: No Trojan Man at Vanessa's workplace.

(Vanessa: Skywarp's Holoform stopped by the Pharmacy area of my job to pick up condoms for 'Educational Purposes' and whatnot.)

(Vanessa: I walked by just as the Pharmacy lady gave him the condoms. 'Warp saw me and said, while doing a Poke Ball pose, "Nananananana Trojan Man!")

(Vanessa: Did I mention that was directed at me? Now I get weird looks when I pass by the Pharmacy.)

Rule 42: Fourmspring is forbidden.

(Someone registered Optimus to an account.)

(He got questions that became way too personal.)

(They are supposed to be in SECRET people.)

Rule 43: "I am Anonymous. You cannot stop Anonymous."

(Whoever that is, I hope you realize that Prowl will find you.)

(One of these days.)

Rule 44: "Bad touch, Bad touch, BAD TOUCH!"

(Soundwave, put the tendrils away or…or…)

(Just put them away. Seeing a streak of gold and yellow speed through the hall may have been funny till I found out that you were the 'Bad Touch")

(Ratchet: Even though he only slapped them with one of his tendrils.)

(Still…)

Rule 45: No Bloodhound Gang music around Annabelle period.

(The song Uhn Tiss, Uhn Tiss, Uhn Tiss, is the reason why this rule exists.)

("Uncle 'Hide, what does Uhn Tiss mean?")

(My Bloodhound Gang CD's went missing that day. Including my favorite CD 'Hooray for Boobies')

Rule 46: Facebook is a no-no.

(Let's see, that's 1,627 'I love you,' 539 'Will you marry me,' 248 'Be the father of my children,' and 7 'I WANT TO BE YOUR SEX SLAVE.')

(Megatron, your Holoform is popular no doubt.)

Rule 47: No variation of Playbot.

(That includes your pictures of satellites, Soundwave.)

Rule 48: 'Tik Tok' is not to be played on base.

(Shockwave can't stand Kesha's voice. Says that he may bleed energon from the audio receptors if it is played for too long.)

(Vanessa: Payback Material GET!)

Rule 49: Diego Garcia is off limits till construction is complete.

(Space Bridge is nearing completion.)

Rule 50: Leo, you are banned from speaking anything sexual.

"Let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."  
"I have a key and I am looking for the lock. Do you want to see my key?"  
"F.B.I.! Female Body Inspector."  
"I got something and it goes thumping like this." (Dose crotch thrust.)

(I'm not adding any more than that.)

Rule 51: Japan is not a subject to be taken lightly.

(Ever since Arcee discovered and played Transformers: Kiss Players through the intercom, no mech can look at Optimus ever again.)

Rule 52: Do not say the following from the Calvin and Hobbes comic whenever someone asks you for advice

"Stop whining and get a life bozo." (Sam said that to Leo, who still has not gotten a life)  
Don't tell me your stupid problems; I've got plenty of my own!" (Starscream to Galloway after he lost his car to a prank. Galloway should know that Starscream's problems are MUCH worse than his.)  
"Go soak your head you big baby!" (Vanessa: Perfect one to use for Skids and Mudflap)  
"Want some advice? Drop dead." (Thank Primus Dead End didn't take this literally. He did sulk for an hour though.)

Rule 53: The following variants of Transformers shows are banned.

Transformers Animated: The only person who enjoys this show is Megatron, and that's only because he is EXTREMELY evil in that show. Starscream and his Trime loath that show even though it describes him and his trime perfectly.

(More will be added. I am still trying to finish Animated without Prowl finding out.)

Rule 54: No 'birthday' gifts.

(Seriously Sunstreaker, your innocent little painting of Arcee and Moonracer got into the hands of the Chevy Twins. Who put that on the internet.)

(See Rule 34 if you do not know what this rule is talking about.)

Rule 55: "YOU WHORE!"

(Blackout and Cyclonus were only having fun when Blackout screamed that out at him.)

(Arcee was nearby and did I mention that she will have you for Sexism?)

Rule 56: Touhou is to be played when you are calm and collected.

(I have never seen Soundwave mad before but after that day when he decided to play 'The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil,' I am now scared for my life.)

(And so is everyone else on base)

Rule 57: Do not show the Youtube video 'Starscream's Insanity' to Starscream.

(Not only is he getting Mind Raped, but the pictures can be a bit suggestive at times.)

Rule 58: No abusing songs.

(Jazz made me go deaf for a day with his Rap blasting at the highest volume.)

(Soundwave is into Japanese Music, preferably JAM Project.)

(Bumblebee and J-Pop….)

Rule 59: Don't steal Soundwave Precious Thing.

(Whatever that is. But if you do, be prepared to run and pray to god.)

(Because Primus will just laugh at you.)

Rule 60: There is a ghost on MSN.

(Use it at your own risk.)

(I am not crazy.)

[][][][][][][][][][]

Zack saved the list and closed his laptop. Another set done. Thing is, that ghost has yet to make an appearance. Then again, maybe that's a good thing.


	5. The Ghost is back

A/N: Wannabe Starscream is my IDOL! She did a crossover chapter for me in MSN madness. I must find a way to repay her.

Not all of these are mine as some belong to their respected owners. Also, type in Sakuya,s revenge to get on youtube to get what some of these rules mean.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Zack sat there looking over the next set of rules that he wrote down. Granted, they were incomplete, but he had to run with what he had at the moment. He decided to take a break and surf youtube out of pure curiosity. After about a week of on base randomness and Autobot City still being constructed, he did need a break.

It also didn't help that a certain ghost decided to take the time to pop up on MSN of all times.

[Ghost_Seeker]: Did ya miss me?

That surprised him. All this time and Zack thought he was bluffing. Oh how wrong he was going to be very, very soon.

[Officer_Son]: No, I was having lots of fun without you.

[Officer_Son]: Why are you here anyways?

[Ghost_Seeker]: The Boy made me mad and besides, I want to help you.

[Officer_Son]: Help? How can you help me?

[Ghost_Seeker]: Just watch.

And just like that, His new set of rules popped up on screen and the dead seeker started to proofread.

[Ghost_Seeker]: I have been around lately, watching you and your world. So now it's time to do some proofreading.

[Officer_Son]: Why do I think I am gonna need therapy after this…

[][][][][][][][][][]

Rule 61: Once a month, DO WHAT STARSCREAM SAYS.

(Ghost: I am a neat freak after all.)

(It was fun to watch Cyclonus, Hook, Megatron, Vortex, Wheeljack, and Optimus run for their lives from flying daggers.)

(Where did Starscream get daggers from? Ask Sideswipe, who has currently lost a bet.)

(Hook was slammed helm first into a wall with a dagger sticking out of his aft.)

(For some reason, Wheeljack disappeared during the chase.)

(Ghost: Sideways grabbed him…yeah…)

(Anyways, Vortex glomped Optimus and obscured him vision.)

(Who then proceeded to run into a wall.)

(In the end, Cyclonus is the one who got the full extent of Screamer's wrath.)

Rule 62: Wheeljack is not allowed to watch Mythbusters.

(Don't try this at Home means DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!)

Rule 63: There is an alternate gender version of them out there on the internet.

(Ghost: you are a sick fragger you know that.)

(Hey you wanted to know what this rule meant.)

Rule 64: When Hot Shot and Starscream are occupying the Simulation room, KEEP AWAY FROM IT AT ALL COST!

(Ghost: I have a rival!)

(Who likes to Sword duel you.)

Rule 65: "THUNDER BIRDS ARE GO!"

(Whoever did that to Ultra Magnus, I give you props for strapping a rocket to his back while he was in recharge.)

(Ghost: Vette twins, they did it and moves Ultra Magnus to a spot, than started a countdown as soon as he came online. There is a Magnus-shaped hole in the roof in now.)

Rule 66: "Do you want to take this outside?"

(Ironhide's new quote.)

(Ghost: Which means: "Do you want to die?")

Rule 67: When being chased by Starscream, don't throw your partner/apprentice to put distance between you and Starscream.

(Hook threw Scalpel.)

(Optimus threw Magnus.)

(And Megatron threw Thundercracher.)

(LOTS of dents that day.)

Rule 68: No mocking Starscream's cleaning habits.

(Like saying that he should wear an oversized maid outfit.)

(Ghost: You mock me while I am in my zone, I will chase you down. Happened in my universe, it will happen here.)

Rule 69: Wheeljack is banned from playing OR watching Megaman.

(He built 8 Robot masters.)

(Megatron than proceeded to stop them all.)

(I still have Quickman's boomerang.)

Rule 70: If anyone says one of the quotes, run.

"Look, I'm drift-OH FRAG!" (Sideswipe tried to drift on ice. He lost control and, ironically, sideswiped Sunstreaker.)  
"Soundwave: Irritated." (This explains itself)  
"You know squishey, if I was still the Decepticon Commander and we were still at war, I would tear the flesh off your bones. Considering that I am a Decepticon and you are just a bug, you should run." (Megatron, quit straining human relations.)  
"Go to pit before I personally send you there." (Ghost: Thundercracker, unlike Skywarp, dose follow through with his threats mind you.)

Rule 71: "I am a Cirno Follower!"

(Jolt wore a…arm band? Yeah, a cybertronian armband with the number 9 imprinted on it.)

(The only ones who got what he meant by that were Soundwave and I think Blaster.)

(That was a FUN day.)

Rule 72: You know what, no. It started with the Fairy Oddparents now it is going into Touhou. Wheeljack, you are banned from watching that show or playing that game series.

(Wheeljack decided to create his own magic and create magical girls.)

(Which he failed.)

(Ghost: Miserably.)

(Ghost: I never liked magical girls.)

(You don't have a soul!)

(Ghost: And I thrive off of it.)

Rule 73: As interesting as the plot is, anything with Lolicon will be confiscated.

(This does not include the Touhou games from what Soundwave says.)

(Ghost: He CAN convince you. Prowl sure had fun….)

(IMAGES!)

Rule 74: Using Wheeljack's control devices for pranks is prohibited.

(Ghost: Do it again, do it again!)

(Seeing Megatron and Optimus dance to Poker Circus was priceless.)

Rule 75: Lady Gaga is off limits unless it's contained in a mobile device.

(Half of the mechs think that she is mentally challenged.)

(You try explaining why she is wearing tin foil in one of her videos.)

(Or explaining the video 'Telephone' to the ghost.)

(Ghost: She is a lost cause, I know.)

Rule 76: No explaining Sex Ed.

(Want to see me or any other human clear out of a room fast, start questioning that.)

(Sarah is more of a good sport. "I will tell you when you are older dear" to Prime of all mechs.)

Rule 77: Don't watch 'The Hangover' when Annabelle is visiting.

(Or any Rated R movies in general.)

(You will find the charred remains the day after.)

Rule 78: Don't try to get Sunstreaker to drive you places.

(Ow, skid marks, ow…)

Rule 79: Lazyness will not be tolerated.

(Cyclonus sleeps on the job.)

(Vette twins pull pranks and avoid work)

(Ghost: Prowl works too hard, I am gonna go fritz him.)

(You get back here!)

Rule 80: The ghost exist! See!

(Go ask Prowl who just crashed from his logic glitch.)

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Ghost_Seeker]: Now that wasn't too bad.

[Officer_Son]: ….FINE! You can tag along. But everyone knows of your existence now.

**Officer_Son had signed out**

Zack closed his laptop and decided to call it a night. Now he had to deal with a Ghost from an alternate dimension. Then again one thing did come out of this day.

He didn't need therapy like he thought.

[][][][][][][][][][]

I am getting dry, I need suggestions!


	6. Interlude IIA: Scarlet Symphony

A/N: OMG it's an update. BTW look at the warning and the Ghost will appear in II-B.

WARNING! Hints of Slash, Rape, Loli, and References. All for the LULZ.

Interlude II-A: Scarlet Symphony

"Hello?" Zack answered his Cell, wondering who was calling at this hour. "Oh hey Alexis, how are you? I'm doing well myself. Did you catch the Finale of Lost? Yeah I went 'What The Hell' too when I saw that ending. Anyways, what are you doing later on tonight? Homework…" Zack's mood dropped when he heard to potential 'shoot down.' "Yeah well I'm pretty busy too. How about next week when summer courses end? Cool! I will meet you at the movies then." If anyone saw him, Zack would be beaming with the smile he had. "Bye Alexis. See ya then." He hung up his phone and decided that he should drop by MSN. Maybe try a new universe.

[][][][][][][][][][]

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Sunstreaker

[Gatekeeper]: Ironhide

[Jagged_Music]: Jazz

[Medical_Book: Ratchet

[Scarlet_Prime]: Optimus

[Scarlet_Successor]: Rodinus

[Party_Hard]: Arcee

[][][][][][][][][][]

[Officer_Son]: Hello?

**ARE_YOU_NUTS Has Signed On.**

**Gatekeeper Has Signed On.**

**Jagged_Music Has Signed On.**

**Medical_Book Has Signed On.**

**Scarlet_Prime Has Signed On.**

**Scarlet_Successor Has Signed On.**

**Party_Hard Has Signed On.**

[Officer_Son]: Wow…

[Officer_Son]: And I thought Optimus and Megatron try and stalk each other on MSN.

[Officer_Son]: Man I was WERY wrong

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: OHHHHH! A human!

[Officer_Son]: Huh?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I eat him?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[Officer_Son]: Clearly you're insane.

[Medical_Book]: Clearly you just noticed.

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Can I?

[Scarlet_Prime]: No, remember that tonight we take down Barricade, Starscream, and Sideswipe.

[Scarlet_Prime]: So that means NO EATING HUMANS SUNSTREAKER!

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Awww.

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: :Sadface:

[Officer_Son]: Scratch that, NO ONE wants you in a mental hospital.

[Officer_Son]: You are bad for Business.

[Party_Hard]: *Takes a shot*

[Medical_Book]: Great, Arcee started a new drinking game.

[Officer_Son]: How do you know?

[Medical_Book]: Say Bus- add the rest.

[Party_Hard]: *Grabs a shot*

[Officer_Son]: Business?

[Party_Hard]: *Takes a shot*

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Oh look, dead mechs walking!

[ARE_YOU_NUTS]: Time to get down to business!

[Party_Hard]: *Takes a shot*

**ARE_YOU_NUTS Has Signed Off**

[Gatekeeper]: Hmm… well no recharge time for me.

[Officer_Son]: ?

[Gatekeeper]: Was hoping that they would come later. Sunny is too insane to keep focused.

[Jagged_Music]: Not like you need it Ironhide, you ALWAYS sleep during work.

[Gatekeeper]: Oh shut up Jazz. It's not like ANY of us are wearing _Chest Armor._

[Jagged_Music]: IT'S NOT CHEST ARMOR! IT'S NATURAL!

[Gatekeeper]: Surrrrre…And I am a fragging wimp.

[Officer_Son]: Business as usual?

[Party_Hard]: *Takes a shot*

[Scarlet_Prime]: Maid, Knee pads, chest plate.

[Jagged_Music]: PRIME! NOT YOU TOO! I MAVE MY SLAGGING WAYS!

[Scarlet_Prime]: Hey, Rodinus,

[Scarlet_Successor]: ?

[Gatekeeper]: Enemy Trio is here, G2G!

**Gatekeeper Has Signed Off.**

[Scarlet_Prime]: we should have more Energon Parties outside.

[Scarlet_Prime]: We will make Jazz a cleb with all the snacks and drinks.

[Scarlet_Successor]: I have an idea big brother!

[Scarlet_Successor]: I know exactly what to give our Butler Jazz!

[Scarlet_Successor]: He should be _Very_ happy with our usual thanks.

[Scarlet_Successor]: Hehehe.

[Jagged_Music]: Wait, wait the energon has not been prepped yet, Ratchet needs to finish it.

[Scarlet_Prime] Oh forget the energon Jazz.

[Scarlet_Successor]: Did anyone tell you that you have:

[Scarlet_Successor]: Nice.

[Scarlet_Successor]: Long.

[Scarlet_Successor]: Legs.

[Officer_Son]: TT_TT

[Jagged_Music]: DX

[Scarlet_Prime]: 3

[Scarlet_Successor]: *Evil Grin*

[Jagged_Music]: OutB4Rape

**Jagged_Music Has Signed Out**

[Scarlet_Prime]: WAIT! I just want to feel your Chest Pads!

**Scarlet_Prime Has Signed Out.**

[Officer_Son]: What just happened?

[Medical_Book]: Read between the lines.

[Medical_Book]: G2G prep for the Enemy Trio.

**Medical_Book Has Signed Out.**

[Officer_Son]: Oh god! Optimus is a Pedophile!

[Party_Hard]: Boring, I'm gonna go get some drinks for myself.

**Party_Hard Has Signed out.**

[Officer_Son]: Going to medbay. OutB4Insanity.

**Officer_Son has signed out.**

[Scarlet_Successor]: awww… I'm all alone! Now I got to wait for the Trio in the basement now….

[][][][][][][][][][]

TO THE MED BAY FOR THERAPY AND MENTALITY TEST!

[][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Wrote this during a sugar high. Sorry :D


	7. Interlude IIB: The Ark Arena

A/N: Starscream Plushies to whoever got the reference in the last chapter. If not, well that entire chapter is a parallel to _Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony,_ a game that is hard as all hell but fun. Let's continue with the rest of the interlude. This piece is a tad more serious, sorry.

Interlude II-B: The Ark Arena.

Zack returned from the med bay with a clean bill of mentality (and a lecture from his dad, not Ratchet surprisingly) and decided to log back into MSN. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to become an MSN junkie. Thing was, the ghost had other plans as his computer frizzed out and only a few words appeared on his now blank screen.

_Go to Wheeljack's Lab._

So Zack did what he was told and walked (or trekked due to a recent prank that involved Jell-O) to Wheeljack's lab. Once inside, all Zack saw was a chair and a helmet attached to the top. A note rested on the chair that had the words _From Yours Truly_ written on the outer side. The note read:

_At first it was just MSN with me and Sam but, after possessing Wheeljack and my superior intellect, I created a way for you fleshing's to experience an alternate dimension. You won't be able to interact, just Watch_

_From Yours Truly._

At first, Zack wanted to turn away and leave. But his curiosity got the best of him as he sat down in the chair and put on the helmet. Everything around him started to warp and collapse as he sat in darkness.

"_So where do you want to go?"_

A voice asked in the darkness. Zack tried to respond but no words came out of his mouth. He struggled to speak for a few minutes before the voice spoke up again.

"_Don't speak with words, speak with your mind. You will find it much easier that way."_

Zack tried to speak with his mind, formed words to say in the infinite darkness and spoke. _"What's going on here, who are you?"_

"_You really don't remember me? I'm the ghost."_

"_The ghost?" _Zack asked. _"Oh, it's just you Starscream. What's this contraption you have here?"_

"_My creation, you have access to ANY kind of universe as the audience. Why not I show you." _That last bit wasn't a question, but an order. All around Zack, the darkness begun to change and next thing he knew, he stood at the edge of a room filled with some sort of test tubes. In the middle was an empty space, one big circle. _"Welcome to the Ark Arena, the show is about to start so sit back, relax, and don't be surprised when you see a familiar face."_

In front of Zack, four figures teleported into the center area. Two of them Zack already recognized. The Decepticon Barricade and a Neutral cybertronian named Roulette. She had a slender build and Jet Black for a paint job, but her weaponry and firearms were something not to take lightly. The other two, standing across from them, were a man and a woman. The man dressed himself in some sort of SWAT gear but much, much, much more heavily armored with a marking of a skull inside a gear in red paint. The rifle that rested on his back had what looked to be a chainsaw attachment to it. The women, while not as armored, had a military uniform sliver in color. A handgun rested on her left side and a combat knife rested on the right. She had her golden hair in a bun as the man wore a do rag on his head.

"So Barricade," The man asked. "What do you fight for?"

It took no time at all for Barricade to produce an answer. "I'm fighting for immortality Marcus."

The soldier laughed but didn't say anything, which earned him a glare from Barricade. The woman ignored the two. "What about you Roulette?" She asked.

"I just want to get home." Roulette said. "That's the only reason I could think of Anya."

"Such selfish reasons." Marcus said, taking the rifle off his back. "You will never succeed by being selfish." He revved the chainsaw blade once to show he was ready for the fight. Anya withdrew her pistol and aimed at Barricade. Barricade took out a chain and Roulette subspaced an energon rapier. Both ready to fight.

With a yell from both warriors, Roulette rushed Marcus, who revved his chainsaw blade. Both weapons clashed as sparks flew. The chainsaw teeth skipped with the rapier and the rapier itself vibrated violently with the chainsaw. With a hint of hesitation from Marcus, Roulette pushed forward with her weapon, knocking Marcus off balance. She then took the chance to swipe her blade and create a gash in Marcus' arm. She hoped that the blow alone would make him yell out in pain or even throw him off but the wound healed itself as if nothing ever happened to his arm. Marcus then took the opportunity to plant his boot into her chest, knocking her back.

At the same time, bullets whizzed by as Anya fired at Barricade, who ran to the side to avoid the shots. As she emptied out the clip, Barricade took his chance to subspace his shrunken and throw it at Anya, impaling it into her chest. Anya fell over and Barricade grinned at his sudden victory. His grin fell as he saw Anya stand back up and rip the shrunken right out of her chest. The chest wound regenerated just as fast as Marcus' wound. She threw the shrunken to the side and Barricade stood on guard, watching her every move.

"There wounds keep healing!" Roulette said as she got up. "How are we supposed to beat someone who is immortal?"

"There's got to be a way…" Barricade said, examining the situation. If their wounds would heal if they attacked separately… "Roulette! We need to attack at the same time!

"Work with you!" Roulette asked, diving to the floor to avoid bullets spraying from the rifle."Why the frag would I do that!"

"Trust me. Attack when I say!" Barricade yelled over the gunfire as he moved. He ran up to Anya and, with a swift move of his arms, disarmed Anya and knocked her back. "NOW!" He yelled. Roulette hesitated and Marcus took his chance to fire at Roulette. Bullets tore into her shoulder plaiting as she lost her grip on her sword and screamed in pain. Barricade turned his back on Anya to see his partner in pain. He ran to her side, chanting some sort of magic spell that before, he thought was impossible. He slammed his servos together and yelled out the one thing that would save her.

"_Healing!" _

A white aura formed around her and Roulettes wound slowly closed, though the pain still coursed through her arm. She picked up her Rapier and Barricade lowered his voice just so she could hear him. "Distract Marcus." Roulette nodded and ran up to Marcus. Anya grabbed her knife and joined Marcus in joint defense. Roulette's blade and Marcus' chainsaw clashed once again and Anya got ready to strike. With a swift strike from his chain, Barricade disarmed Anya and ran up behind Roulette. He subspaced two shrunken's and stabbed Marcus in the chest, throwing him off balance. Roulette used that chance to break away from Marcus and strike twice. Marcus staggered back, looking at his wounds before collapsing in pain.

Anya looked at her partner with wide eyes. "Your wound's…"

"Anya, LOOK OUT!"

Anya was a second too late as a combine attack from both Roulette and Barricade had her staggering over to Marcus before collapsing at his side.

The battle, by definition, was over. Both too weak to heal each other and their regenerative abilities strained due to the amount of wounds inflicted on them. Marcus grunted in pain as he put his arm over Anya's shoulder. Barricade and Roulette put away their weapons.

"I knew…" Marcus said in between breaths. "That you would beat us." Barricade and Roulette only looked at them before a fifth person warped into the arena. He wore a dark cloak all over his body, head shadowed in his hood. He stood in between both teams, facing Marcus and Anya.

"Marcus…" Anya said. "Every moment spent with you is something that I will cherish."

"I know." Marcus said as he kissed Anya on the forehead. "Maybe they are the ones…who will set us free." The cloaked man waved his hand out in front of them and darkness erupted where the two sat. Tears rolled down Anya's cheeks as the darkness begun to cover the both of them. Marcus whispered something into her ear for comfort.

And the darkness engulfed both of them and vanished.

"Barricade," Roulette spoke after a moment of silence. "I don't want to continue this if it means taking someone else's spark. I just-" Barricade hushed her before she could finish.

"Silence femme, quitting now would mean dishonoring their legacy." He turned away from Roulette and walked to the side of the arena, waiting for the warp point to appear. "If you can't think of it as fighting to survive, than thing about it as fighting to uphold their honor." Barricade lowered his helm at his own words. "Fight to keep their memory alive."

At this, Zack disconnected himself from the terminal and hastily jumped out of the seat. He saw enough of that world. He didn't want to go back to MSN or try and speak with the ghost, not anymore.

All he wanted to do was mourn for the two that were practically strangers to him.

The two who were murdered for what seemed to be pure sport.

[][][][][][][][]

A/N: Points to whoever gets this and tells me where its from. I was listening to the soundtrack as I wrote this.


	8. Just Twelve Rules Today

A/N: And back to the main plot. (Wait, I HAD A PLOT?) That caps lock was totally intentional. (No, my finger slipped but it fits) Why am I talking to myself? (Get on with it!)

Disclaimer: Ghost belongs to Wannabe Starscream. Rule 86 has an owner. He/she Bites.

EDIT 9/5/10: Late Night fix. Sorry about that.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

So last week ended up being one of those weeks. Zack had a run in with the Ghost from before, ran into insanity thy name is Optimus Prime on MSN, and mourned for someone who he didn't know. Now that the past was over, it's best to get back to work.

If only that was possible with a ghost proofreading.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rule 81: "If it looks like a bunny and hops like a bunny, it's probably a bunny."

(So yes Skids and Mudflap, that bomb you are holding is really a bomb. Why do you question such things?)

(Ghost: *Raises ghost servo*)

(Yes?)

(Ghost: Why do you humans have such weird analogies?)

(*sigh*)

Rule 82: No Kingdom Hearts Reenactments.

(I know Bumblebee is a gamer, but Frenzy and Rumble keep reenacting all the battle scenes.)

(With a Keyblade.)

(I want one now…)

Rule 83: Make sure the mech or femme that is taking you to a convention knows that you are Cosplaying.

(Bee gave Sam and Mikaela a WTF look when they cosplayed as Ash and Misty from Pokemon.)

(Than tossed them a Pokeball and holoformed a pikachu.)

Rule 84: "OBJECTION!"

(Lennox to Galloway. It was funny to see his face.)

(Even a bigger surprise when Galloway played along.)

(Those two turned a budget meeting into a courtroom.)

(Im…not sure what to say.)

(Galloway: You can start by telling me how clever I am.)

(GAH!)

Rule 85: Speaking of Phoenix Wright, Barricade, where is it?

(I loaned it to you a week ago.)

(I want it back)

Rule 86: Know who to watch the show, 'Words Dumbest,' with.

(The majority of the Decepticons can watch this show.)

(Dumb Criminals beware; Megatron is laughing at how you are incompetent.)

(Vette twins got a kick out of the pranksters.)

(Prowl now monitors this show.)

(Ghost: I must really have a 'Smoking Gun')

(…)

Rule 87: The song 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' Is not to be played around Sarah, Mikaela, Elita, Chromia, or Starscream.

(Ghost: Wait, Why am I there, this does NOT fit me. I am not 'bitchy' I am to be respected, I am to be feared, I have power and-)

(You just showed the reason why you fit that.)

(Ghost: …)

Rule 88: No Rocket Knight/Sparkster Jokes revolving Magnus please.

(The twins still maker that comparison about him.)

(See Rule 65)

Rule 89: No playing Cheesy Porno music…EVER.

(I don't think Bumblebee has been seen since this morning after that stunt with Arcee and Barricade.)

Rule 90: Eminem's 'Just Lose It' is banned.

(Red Alert refuses ANYTHING Michael Jackson related.)

(God rest His Soul.)

(Jazz won't stop playing it or acting it out for that matter.)

Rule 91: Give Zelda To Me (Koji Kondo vs Timbaland) is…well….

(How did you do it anyways?)

(Barricade: I will show you a video of it when you finish.)

Rule 92: What did I say about Wheeljack's control devices?

(Barricade: No that's not it.)

(Than tell me.)

(Barricade: Come to the Rec Room.)

(On my way.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zack closed his laptop and hastily ran to the rec room. He HAD to see this.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Yup, One Shot Time already. But Alas, I might just kill this fic and turn it into a bunch of One Shots.


	9. And We Hit 100 Rules

A/N: Remember that One Shot. Yeah I did too. It is not resting on my couch. Anyways, might as well go to 100.

Disclaimer: Yeah you already know by now. Rule 97 and 98 AND Tai belong to Tatyana Witwicky because I know you would do something like that.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rule 93: Yukari Yakumo's theme 'Necrofantasia' is not to be played around Soundwave.

(Once again, simple little prank turns into mass embarrassment.)

(Soundwave was found in the corner, in the fetal position, mumbling something about demons and damnaku.)

(Vanessa: It was cute to watch Ravage nuzzle him for encouragement.)

Rule 94: Suwako's theme 'Native Faith' is also not to be played around Soundwave.

(He was laughing evilly and muttering "Revenge")

(Than I found a Japanese doll with tendril shaped holes in it.)

(Ghost: Pedomech…)

(For once, I agree. I know that doll was no more than thirteen years old.)

Rule 95: "Hey, you dropped your Man Card."

(Just to explain, a Man Card is an expression for all the men in the world. It's sort of like the 'Bro Code' but more mature. More like, your fellow man has got your back.)

(But in no way shape or form is it a card.)

(Though watching the Decepticons walk in circles looking for the non-existent item was funny. )

(Miles: Starscream never had a Man Card.)

(Ghost: HEY!)

Rule 96: Holoform pranks are a no-no.

(Just to repeat what Optimus and Megatron did in the last budget meeting.)

(Optimus: Die monster! You don't belong in this world!)

(Megatron: It was not by my hand that I was once again given flesh. I was called here by…Humans who wish to pay me tribute.)

(Optimus: Tribute? You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!)

(Megatron: Perhaps that could be said about all Religions.)

(Optimus: Your words are as empty as your soul; mankind ill needs a savior such as you.)

(Megatron: WHAT IS A MAN? *throws wine glass* A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk… Have at you!)

(Classic…)

Rule 97: When it snows, you are NOT allowed to build a Trojan Man sled and slide down a hill.

(Tai you cheeky but funny fragger.)

(Talk to Tai about this one.)

Rule 98: No, Toe Wrestling is not a sport.

(*Points at Tai*)

Rule 99: Megatron, change your Holo.

(I freak out whenever Dracula walks next to my room. STOP IT!)

(Megatron: DARK INFERNO!)

(Ghost: Dodge it like The Matrix.)

Rule 100: Hello Kitty is banned from Annabelle.

(Our Resident demon cat has Hello Kitty plastered all over him.)

(And Ravage can't do a damn thing about it.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: NOW Its one shot time.


End file.
